Zoie, My Friend
by CakeOfMischief13
Summary: Zoie is the new girl at Elmore Junior High. She thinks she knows everybody there, until she notices William. She then makes it her goal to befriend him. Story is WAY better than the summary. Also, characters might seem a little OOC.


**Author's Note: Sup! This is my very first story, so it may or may not suck... But William really needs some more attention! He's so underrated! Seriously, there's only THREE stories (including this one) with him as one of the main characters!**

 **By the way, I've been trying to think of a catchphrase kinda thing to say once every author's note is done. I'd like it to relate to my name, CakeOfMischief13. If you have an idea, please review. Still review if you don't, though. Anyway... Just read the story...**

 **WAIT! I almost forgot the disclaimer! Ahem...**

 **Disclaimer: (cue sarcasm) I completely own The Amazing World of Gumball. That is why my favorite character, William, barely gets any screen time. It is also why I'm writing this instead of making an episode. (end of sarcasm)**

 **You can read the story, now...**

Zoie was a white ferret with eyes as blue as the ocean. She wore light pink shoes, black jeans, a rainbow shirt, and to top it off, a light blue beret. It was her first day at Elmore Junior High, but she wasn't nervous, not nervous at all. You see, Zoie was always great at making friends, fantastic at it, actually. She had already befriended, well, basically everyone.

She was currently at recess with Penny, Masami, Molly, Sarah, Teri, Carmen, Carrie, Molly, and just about every other girl in their grade. They were all introducing Zoie to everyone she didn't already know.

"And those guys over there are Anton and Idaho," Penny finished, pointing at said boys.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure that's everybody," Molly commented.

Zoie was about to agree, when she noticed someone. He was an eyeball with a light green iris and white wings. "Hey, who's that?" She asked the girls, gesturing to where the eyeball was.

Masami quickly answered, "That's William. I'd suggest you avoid him. He's basically Miss Simian's personal snitch. Gumball and Darwin say he has some weird powers. Seriously, just avoid him at all costs, got it?"

Zoie was still staring at the winged eye. William noticed her staring, and his pupil shrunk slightly. He stared at her, and she stared right back. She finally looked back at Masami. "Does he have any friends?"

Teri answered before Masami, this time, "I don't think so, not in this school, at least."

"Well, unless you count Miss Simian," Sarah added.

"Then, it's official, I'm gonna become his new, and most likely first, friend," Zoie stated, confidently.

"WHAT?!" About half of the girls questioned. The other half just stared at her in silent shock.

"You heard me," Zoie replied. She began walking toward William before anything else could be said. He didn't notice her, until she was right beside him. "Hey, your name's William, right?"

William noticed her, and his wings stopped flapping. Long enough for him to begin falling, but he quickly started flapping his wings, again, until he was at his normal flying height. Zoie guessed that that was his version of the startled jump people do when you sneak up on them.

"Oh, wait, you can't talk," she trailed off, awkwardly. "Wait! I got an idea! Alright, I'm gonna ask you some questions, and you fly to the left if yes, and fly to the right if no, sound good?"

William stared at her for a couple seconds more, before hesitantly flying to the left.

"Okay, first off... Um... Let's start off with your favorite color! Is it... green?" Zoie asked.

He flew right.

"Red?"

Right again.

"Yellow?"

Right.

"Purple?"

Right.

"Hmm... Blue?"

Left.

"Dark blue?"

Left again.

"Cool!" Zoie smiled at William. "I honestly can't choose a favorite color. I love them all."

 **William's POV**

There's no way that this girl's actually talking to me on her own free will. It had to be some dare. Had to be. Wait a second, "this girl?" Oh, great, she hasn't told me her name, yet. It's not like I can tell her that. I wonder how long it will take for her to realise that. What was I saying earlier? ...Right. There's not a chance she's doing this willingly. No one has been this nice to me since... Well... Ever, actually...

"Hey, William?"

I popped out of my thoughts and stared at the ferret in front of me.

"My name's Zoie."

Zoie... Well, isn't that a pretty name? A pretty name for a pretty girl with pretty good lies. Yes. Lies. She couldn't REALLY be so kind... Right?

"William? Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. Did I zone out, again? I have to stop doing that. I should probably answer her question... Left was yes, right? Yeah.

I flew to the left.

"Alright... Wanna continue doing the question thing?"

Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do.

I flew to the left, again.

"Okay. Hmm... Let me think? ... Do you have any friends?"

No... Wait. Where are you going with this?

I flew to the right.

"Do you want me to be your friend?"

What?! Woah, woah, woah, slow down! Did you just say what I thought you just said?! You don't actually mean that, right?! Okay, okay. Calm down, William.

I slowly flew to the left.

"Great!"

The bell rang, signaling that recess was over.

"Meet me here after school, okay?"

I, once again, hesitantly flew to the left.

Zoie smiled at me, "Alright! See ya!" With that she ran off towards the building.

I can't believe it... I actually have a friend...

Ah, Zoie, my first, and only, friend. Maybe, someday, we'll be more, but, for now, just being friends is good enough.


End file.
